


Water's Edge

by Mellanis



Category: The Legend of Dragoon
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellanis/pseuds/Mellanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into the mind of the newest Blue-Sea Dragoon...and the inner struggles she faces.</p><p>Meru isn't as happy as the others think she is..<br/>one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water's Edge

Even though she made a point to talk to everyone in the group, Meru was still alone. With fingers crossed she hoped no one would notice the mingling sadness in her laughter, the bitter wormwood hidden deep in her mirth. It was all she could do to keep the loneliness at bay. 

Empty words from a mind brimming with painful thoughts. 

Normally the wingly woman did not mind the others ignoring her. After all, wasn't she just a child in their eyes? Her opinion was unwanted yet Meru always said it with a hearty smile. She knew the others thought of her as annoying but it kept the Dragoon's depressive nature at bay. Some days it was too heavy a burden upon her heart, tearing the fragile veil between rational thoughts and... fear. 

Fear was the two-edged sword of sadness, the other edge being anger. Meru felt anger wasn't in her nature to unleash, so fear was her natural companion. 

When they walked through Aglis, Meru lightly touched the water walls. Even she did not know if she wanted the water to swallow her whole; to let the power of water crush her lungs and steal her breath. 

_'Do they want me?' _She would feel the familiar sadness and fear that became a bigger beast as it festered in her mind. The weight would grow into something too big for just her mind and so it would slowly drop into her stomach. Narrowly missing her beating heart.__

 _ __'Am I just some noisy girl following these warriors?' _Meru clutched the blue Dragoon to her chest. In her mind, the Blue-Sea was the only proof of her fighting experience. Meru would pull the Blue-Sea dragoon up to her ear and listen to the sound of crashing waves. Usually this was enough to comfort her but some days even that was barely enough to convince the female wingly.____

 _ _ _ _Lenus's eyes haunted her dreams, dull red orbs once filled with vigor. Now the only thing they showed was a hollow regret.____

 _ _ _ _

Meru would shudder lightly as she saw some of Lenus in her own reflection...

__

__


End file.
